the green gray moss
by h-a-wk93
Summary: a huge storm comes. all but eight people die. they get stranded on an island. please read and reiview. give advise. please read the second "chapter" even if you don't like the first.


THE GREEN GRAY MOSS

Chapter one 

Once there was a ship in a huge storm. The men were trying to get the sails down. There was lightning everywhere. Then a GIGANTIC bolt screamed down and hit the main mast. The mast split and fell down. All the crew was terrified so they jumped over board, with 2 lifeboats. Most of the crew drowned accept eight. All eight got in the boats and started rowing. Soon all of them fell asleep. When they woke up they were surrounded by fog. They could not see a thing but a faint out line of each other. So they started rowing. They had to guide the boat as carefully as they could so the boats would not split on the rocks. After 10 minutes or so, the fog started going away. They could see a lot better but barley at all. They still had to guide it very carefully. Soon they got on land and fell asleep.

Chapter two

They slept for the rest of the afternoon, and the rest of the next day. When they woke up they were aching all over. They were very tired too. They started looking around and saw this green gray stuff in the distance. They could not tell what it was. So they started walking to get a closer look. It turned out that it was trees. A forest of trees covered in green gray moss in the forest you could only see green gray stuff. They all got in a single file line because that was the only way they could walk. A long time later they came to this hut covered in green gray moss. They went inside and everything was covered in green gray moss. In the corner there was a strange object. They went closer. Then they saw that it looked just like a human but covered with the green gray moss. But could it be a human? After about 1 minute they went out it was getting dark so they went to sleep they woke up by the sound of moaning and groaning. The moans were high and low. One of the crewmembers got so scared that he ran off. His name was Josh. The rest of them heard a scream and a collapsing noise. So they huddled together.

Chapter three

Finally the moaning stopped, and they went to sleep. Once they had woken they went off to search for Josh. So they walked for about ten minutes following Joshes footprints. Then the footprints veered off the path into the forest of green gray moss. They saw a large lump covered in green gray moss. They did not know what it was. So they started calling out Joshes name. Then the lump rose until it was almost was standing. So they ran away. And the lump followed them but could not keep up so it slowly stopped. So they later figured out that it was probably josh so they headed off to the beach. Once they were almost there a piece of green gray moss fell on one of the men's arms. A gust of wind picked it up and blew it off his arm and left a small red rash. So they reached the beach. Once they got far away from the forest they laid down and tried to go to sleep. But then the moaning started up again, and the man that had the green gray moss fall on him had a huge bump he also started to moan and scream. Then it all of it stopped but the moaning from the man. In the morning the bump was way bigger and pussy. He was moaning louder and he was getting delirious. The bump started growing hair. By morning it had eyes and a nose and a mouth it was a head! They took one of the swords they found on the island and chopped it off. Then the man fell over dead. The head started growing a body and arms and legs!

Chapter four

The body was hideous. It got up and slaughtered the first mate. First the body took its claws and gashed them right into his stomach then it crouched and began to slowly devour his insides being careful not to miss a sip of his delicate blood. Then the surprised crew took up the sword and chopped his arm off. The body let out a piercing scream and the crew became terrified, so with out hesitating the crew quickly made their way back into the forest, leaving behind the still living Mark. The body took no interest in the panicking crew. Then the body quickly re-grew another arm. Then taking its time it slowly once again crouched down and started to tare at his limbs with its teeth. The first mate was there dieing a painful death. After the body had finished its meal it slowly walked off back into the forest. Back with the crew they were still running like little like little children. After a couple of minutes they stopped to rest they looked behind to see nothing there. Surprised they walked into the hut of green gray moss and tried to sleep on the cold ground. But after only an hour they woke to a small noise that seemed to be coming from the roof. The crew began to quickly scare. The men were quite frightened except one that said he could prove that there was nothing out there,(the only reason he thought that was mostly because he was right under the part of the roof that leaked and was feeling rain on his forehead). So he went off to the door and opened it. As the small door squeaked he could here something scramble on the roof, but paying no attention he quickly whipped his head around and said, "its just a little-" with a small gauging noise he went completely silent. The crew was scared to just see him standing there. One of the members was close by and could feel a small drizzle on his legs. He thought at first it was rain but then he found that he had never felt this drizzle before since Henry had opened the door, so he slowly crept back wards into the wall of the hut. No one knew what was going on because it was to dark to see at all but as soon as the lightning started to flash they all grew sick to there stomachs. For there was Henry, with a large spear like tail in his mouth running all the way back to his head. He was quickly swept from the ground brought to the roof. The members were frightened and went into a shock and fell asleep.

Chapter five

When the crew had woken they woke to a sign of displeasure for right before there eyes was blood and vital organs spilled on the ground in front of them. Even worse they realized that the body had grown a large tail but that was what they only suspected, and one of the other crewmates was covered in the green gray moss. They realized that it only could have bin George, so they began to slowly call his name gea- gea- gea- George? The last two-crew members ran from what they saw for George was quickly rising to his feet walking after them. Maxwell turned with a stone and chucked it at George's head. The stone landed with a crunch of his skull and his fleshy head collapsed to the ground. They took s moment to adjust to what had just happened and then they were relived, but only for a moment for the corpse body was still after them. So they quickly took off and ran back to the beach.

Chapter six

Both the men reached the beach unharmed. They quickly thought of ideas cause they wanted off this island. Jake thought maybe they could gather large branches and logs and tie a raft with some rope he brought with him when they had jumped off the ship. So him and Maxwell began to gather the supplies they needed. After about an hour or so they had a good sturdy raft with some bamboo for paddles. They pushed the boat into the water and began to row. After they were about 100 feet off shore they saw the body jump into the water, but now it had wings. They rowed as fast as they could until Jake heard a creak on the boat he looked behind him to see Maxwell opened eyed terrified, but then all of a sudden Maxwell's head flew off his body and into the water, and the rest of his body slowly sank but Jake managed to grab it by the ankles. He was pulling it up when he felt a giant tug on the body and started to pull harder and harder until the tug gave way and he pulled up half of Maxwell's body. Then he saw the body swimming in the water coming after the rest of his friends half. Jake grabbed the sword he had taken with him and as soon as the body was close enough, he cut off one of its wings and thrust the sword into its belly and watched as it sank to the bottom swimming in circles and drowning the whole way down. Jake rowed until he found another ship and was brought aboard to safety, and for then on he lived without ever telling anyone what happened on the island of green gray moss.


End file.
